Frozen
by Mitzia
Summary: The oldest prince of the kingdom of Mitsuhashi, Takahiro, has been isolated from his brother, Misaki, after an incident that nearly killed him. With their parents dead and a power he can't control, Takahiro must try hard not to harm his brother again...or anyone else. Based on the Disney movie, Frozen.
1. Chapter 1

"Nii-chan, can we play?"

"Misaki, it's three in the morning. Go back to sleep."

"I can't! Once I wake up, I can't go back to sleep!"

"Misaki, we can play tomorrow."

"Nii-chan, I want to play now!"

Takahiro sighed and sat up in his bed with Misaki pouting right beside him. "Can we play?" Misaki asked with a hopeful smile.

Takahiro smiled and ruffled his brother's brown hair. "Be quiet, okay?" he said.

Misaki's brown eyes widened. "Yeah!" he whispered loudly.

Takahiro got out of bed and Misaki followed behind him like a duckling following his mother. They tiptoed down a few corridors until they got the empty ballroom on the first floor of their grand palace.

Brown eyes darted around the room. "The coast is clear, Nii-chan. Make it snow!" Misaki whispered cheerfully.

Takahiro glanced around the room before he raised his hands. Bright blue sparkles surrounded and followed his fingertips as they were brought together above his head. He clapped them together and the glittery substances shot towards the ceiling in a ball. It seemed to explode and the particles came down in the form of fresh, cold snow.

"Wow!" Misaki giggled. He held his arms out to the side to touch the snow. It melted as it came in contact with his warm skin which made him giggle more.

"Do you want to skate, Misaki?" Takahiro asked. Misaki nodded furiously and watched what his brother was about to do. Takahiro stomped his foot on the ground and ice spread across the floor like water filling a pool.

Misaki began to slide away on the slippery foot. "So cool!" he giggled. He dragged his feet to move around without stepping. "Look at me, Nii-chan!" he said.

Takahiro smiled and grabbed his small hand. He used his other hand to make the snowy particles push off the ice and make them go around the room at a high speed. Misaki's laughter filled the room like the snow.

The younger brother let go of his hand. "I can go fast on my own!" he cheered. Takahiro watched his brother glide away from him at the same speed he was.

Misaki couldn't see the wall behind him that was quickly approaching and Takahiro knew he couldn't stop it he could.

"Misaki, watch out!"

Takahiro shot a ball of snow towards the wall, but Misaki traveled too fast and took the blow straight in the face.

The hit made him fall over, so he didn't hit the wall. "Misaki!" Takahiro yelled. He slid over to his brother who was now passed out and freezing cold.

He helped almost lifeless body in his hands. "He's freezing cold," he muttered.

He lifted his brother bridal style and ran to his parents bedchamber.

"father! Mother!" Takahiro practically yelled.

His parents sat up.

"What's wrong with him?" his mother asked once she looked at Misaki.

"I-I hit his head with my power. H-He wasn't slowly down! I-It's all my fault!" Takahiro stuttered.

Their father put his large palm on Misaki's forehead. "Ice cold. Let's take him to Tsumori," he said.

He scooped the small boy in his large arms and their mother hugged Takahiro. "He'll be okay," she reassured.

The king ran down the grand staircase to the stable outside of the palace. He put Misaki on one of the horses' back and got on himself. Soon, Takahiro came out with his mom and got on a horse of their own.

The king rode out first to lead the way to Tsumori with the moonlight as their only guide. They traveled quickly through the town and reached a pitch black forest. Squirrels and birds moved around when they heard the horse's loud stomps.

"We're almost there," the queen whispered to Takahiro. He nodded felt very nervous anyway.

Within a few more minutes, they reached a small clearing that was lit completely by the moon. There was a small shack hidden in the leaves and vines of the old trees.

"Tsumori!" their dad called.

A man with shaggy dirty blonde hair emerged from the shack. He wore a surprisingly clean white lab coat. "Yes? Oh, it's the king!" he said.

Their dad got off the horse as well as their mom and Takahiro. He took the freezing body off the animal and held it out to Tsumori.

"What happened to the young prince?" Tsumori asked.

"I-I hit him with snow," Takahiro said.

"Where?"

"His head."

Tsumori put a hand on his head and immediately took it off. "Damn. Is this a power of yours?" Takahiro nodded. "It's a good thing you got his head. I can cure this, but I have to do something terrible."

"What?" the king asked.

"I have to take away his memories. The power that's within him will fade away if it can't feed on the power in his memories," Tsumori explained.

"What memories?" the queen asked.

"The memories of the older prince's powers."

Takahiro's eyes went wide. "So he won't remember anything?" he asked.

"Not necessarily. He just won't remember you have powers. To him, it'll be like you just went to the mountains to play in snow," Tsumori explained.

Takahiro looked down with a pained expression on his face. Even if it would help Misaki, he didn't want him to forget their true time together.

Tsumori noticed this and knelt down beside him. "Takahiro, this power you have is neither good nor bad. It's somewhere in the middle. If you don't learn to control it, it'll hurt others. It could be Misaki's end next time," he said.

Tears formed in the prince's eyes. He knew all the things to doctor said was true. He just really didn't want to hear them at all.

"Tsumori, he's getting colder," the king said. Tsumori nodded and walked into the shack to retrieve a bottle full of sapphire colored liquid. He tipped Misaki's head a bit to open his mouth and let a few drops fall onto his tongue.

Misaki's body seemed to glow a bit before heating up a bit. His face showed he was in pain. "He's just forgetting. You should take him back now before he wakes up. If he remembers, this will happen again but only stronger," Tsumori said.

The king nodded and everyone got back on the horses and returned to the castle. The queen had put Misaki back to bed and tucked him in.

"Takahiro," the king said sternly. Takahiro walked to his father and faced the floor. "You have to learn how to control your powers."

"I-I know."

"From now on, you'll stay in the guest room."

"What? Why?"

"You can't be as close to Misaki as you once were. You will hurt him again."

He felt like the words were piercing through him. "This isn't permanent, Takahiro. This is only until you control your powers."

Takahiro nodded and watched as the servants that were awake move his things from their formerly shared bedroom to a guest room at the end of the hall. "I'll try my best," he promised himself.

In the coming morning, Misaki awoke without a memory of the previous night. "Nii-chan?" he mumbled. He looked around his room and saw no trace of his brother. He climbed out of his room and walked down the hall. "Nii-chan! Where are you?" he yelled.

A passing maid pointed to the guest room. He ran up to the door and knocked on it. "Nii-chan, do you want to go play?" he asked.

"Go away, Misaki," Takahiro said.

"But Nii-"

"Please Misaki."

Misaki heard the slight anger in his voice and left the door. His mother soon found him walking by. "Misaki, there you are. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel okay. Why isn't Nii-chan in my room anymore?" he asked.

"Takahiro needs some alone time for the time being. Alright?" she answered.

Misaki nodded although he didn't understand. In the next few weeks, Misaki tried to get Takahiro out of his room, but to no avail. They had hardly seen each other at all since Takahiro couldn't play or eat with the rest of his family.

It was completely lonely for both princes.

After a pong period of isolation, Takahiro was called out of his room by his parents for an announcement. He stood in front of the main staircase next to his brother who was itching to see him.

"Misaki, Takahiro, we have to leave the kingdom to attend to trading matters with the Western kingdoms. We'll be back in two weeks. We are trusting you to not cause trouble," the king said.

"But father-" Takahiro started.

"You'll be fine," he emphasized. Only Takahiro knew the meaning behind it.

"Come back soon, okay?" Misaki asked.

Their mother knelt down and nodded. "We'll be back soon." She kissed and hugged her sons before departing.

Takahiro stayed in his room and prayed for his parents to come back. Misaki secretly did the same.

But their parents never came back.

The moment they had finished their working, the king and queen went on a ship back to the kingdom, despite the raging sea storm that was present. The ship was engulfed by the large waves and was never recovered, along with the passengers.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Welcome to another one of my strange crossover-ish fanfics XD If you've seen the movie Frozen, you know what to expect and if you haven't, don't worry because everything will (hopefully XD) be explained as the story progresses...yeah...Frozen and JR may sound like complete crack when put together, but just think about it for a while...or read the next chapters when they come out...XD I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	2. Chapter 2

A few years after their parents death, nothing changed between the two brothers. Takahiro's powers became much stronger and Misaki tried to see his brother everyday.

The twenty-first birthday of Takahiro marked something exciting and terrifying.

He was now able to become the true king of Mitsuhashi.

The servants oversaw the preparations for the royal coronation. No one was more excited than Misaki.

"The palace looks like so fancy!" an eighteen year old Misaki cheered as he ran down the corridors. Every inch of the palace walls were covered with new wallpaper. If Misaki had left the kingdom for a week and came back, he would have thought he was in the wrong castle.

"It is a huge event, my prince. It's not everyday that we have a coronation," a servant said.

"I wish we could do this everyday," he said.

Every since the day Takahiro hit Misaki with his power, the gates had been closed to almost everyone. For one day only, they'd be opened again.

This made Takahiro incredibly nervous.

"Calm down, Takahiro. Calm down," he repeated over and over. His room was freezing and covered in ice. His nervousness only made his powers go out of control.

He took a few deep breaths until the ice stopped spreading. The sun had risen in his window and the ice quickly melted and evaporated.

It was time.

Takahiro exited the room and saw the many rows of guards. "Open the gates," he said. They nodded and half of them went to the first floor to spread the order to the gatekeeper.

One guard came down to tell Misaki. "They're opening," he whispered into his ear.

His emerald eyes shined bright. The snow had effected his eye color and changed it to green, but that didn't bother anyone.

Misaki ran towards the gate and watched as two men forcefully pulled the door open. The farther it opened, the brighter it became due to the sunlight. When they were completely open, Misaki could see the whole kingdom from the marketplace to the ports and many houses. Seeing it through the window was completely different from standing in front of it.

"Wow," he managed to say.

Slowly, his legs began to move towards the town. His body was past the gates and he was suddenly filled with a burst of energy. He sprinted for the roads of the town.

The young prince dashed past many of his kingdom's citizens and buildings. People stopped to watch him run by and smiled. It was adorable watching him run like a child in a candy store.

Misaki skidded to a stop on the ports. He looked out to the endless blue sea and sky. "Wow!" he said in awe. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

Misaki turned around to see a tall man with black hair and blue eyes. "U-Um yeah!" Misaki said nervously.

"Have you ever seen the sea?" the man asked.

Misaki laughed nervously and shook his head. "I've always wanted to though," he said.

"Perhaps I can show it to you someday. I'm Ijuuin Kyo." He held out his hand to the prince.

Emerald eyes widened at the name. "Ijuuin?! The author of 'The Kan' Ijuuin?!" he yelled.

"That's me."

Misaki struggled to keep in a fanboy scream. The Kan was his favorite book. He would read it everyday since there was nothing else to do.

"I-It's an honor to meet you! I'm Misaki Takahashi!"

It was Ijuuin's turn to widened his eyes. "The young prince?" he asked in a calm yet surprised voice.

"Oh, um yeah," Misaki stuttered. He giggled, seeming to forget his title.

"The honor is all mine, your highness," Ijuuin said with a bow.

"That's not necessary," Misaki blushed.

Ijuuin smiled at his humbleness. "You should probably get going. The coronation is going to start soon," he said.

"Ah! Alright! It was great meeting you!" Misaki ran off to the castle.

Ijuuin smiled as he watched the boy run out of his sight.

"Shit, I'm late!" Misaki mumbled.

He got to the castle gates and slid through the crowd. He hadn't realized it from being alone most of the time, but he was quite short for his age.

Soon, he got back into the castle where many people were already seated in the small chapel. He crept to the front where the royal family was supposed to stand.

The priest entered and everyone stood up to bow. He introduced himself and the front doors were opened by two guards with Takahiro in between.

He gulped as he slowly walked down the alter.

He got to a space in front of the priest and stood there while he read out of a large and old looking book. Neither him nor Misaki paid attention to what he was saying until he grabbed a purple satin pillow with a crown on it.

Takahiro bowed a bit so the priest could put it on. It fit perfectly on his head. The priest held another pillow with a jewel covered baton. It was what all members of the royal family had to hold at their coronation to show strength and protection.

Takahiro was very hesitant, but held the baton firmly and turned to the people in the room. They stood up and cheered. Takahiro looked down to see the baton slowly being covered in ice. He gasped quietly and put it back on the pillow.

Takahiro walked to his room where he stayed until a servant told him that everyone was present at the ball. He sighed and walked down the grand staircase in front of the guests.

"King Takahiro of Mitsuhashi! Prince Misaki of Mitsuhashi!" a srvany announced.

Misaki ran up next to his brother when he heard his name.

Everyone in the room clapped and returned to their dancing and conversations.

Misaki and Takahiro watched them from the front of the ballroom. "It's really crowded," Misaki said in amazement.

"Yeah it is," Takahiro said.

"Now the kingdom is really yours."

"I guess it is."

"Mom and dad would be proud."

Takahiro looked at his brother with a bit of pain in his eyes. It was hard to talk about their parents, especially for Takahiro. When they died, his powers went completely out of control. He couldn't even go to the funeral.

He couldn't even say one last goodbye.

Takahiro extended a hand to hug his brother, but retracted it. He knew he might hurt him if he did.

"Maybe if it was like this everyday, it'd be less lonely," Misaki suggested.

"We can't," Takahiro said sternly.

"But-"

"We just can't."

Misaki looked at his feet, obviously upset. "I understand. I'm sorry, Nii-chan. Excuse me," he said sadly.

Misaki moved through the crowd once more, leaving a now pained Takahiro. He just had to suck up the disappointment. He had to do this if he didn't want to hurt Misaki.

Misaki walked past many people that were moving or dancing without looking. Two men bumped into him and he lost his balance. He went stumbling forward until two strong arms caught him.

"Misaki?"

The prince turned his head to see Ijuuin. "Ah!" Misaki stood up on his own two feet. "I'm sorry for my clumsiness," he bowed.

"It's not your fault. I nearly fell about twenty times already," Ojuuin laughed.

Misaki laughed as well. So it seems others make mistakes too.

"This place is too crowded for my taste. Would you like to go somewhere else or are you needed here?" Ijuuin asked.

Misaki's emerald eyes lit up. "I'd love to!" he cheered.

Ijuuin smiled and led the way through the crowd to the entrance of the palace.


End file.
